


I Always Have

by overloaded_with_kpop



Series: 원택 [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asperger Syndrome, Heller's Syndrome, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: Asperger's Syndrome can be a real struggle for a person, especially finding someone who would accept them for them. Lets just say that Taekwoon was one of the lucky ones.(Fanfic where Wonshik is whipped for Taekwoon)Enjoy!





	I Always Have

Wonshik was walking to school with one of his many, annoying, friends. Jaehwan chirped like a bird as he went on and on with some complaint about his social science class, how his teacher was unfair, how his class was stupid, how his group doesn't want to do work, this boy just didn't have an off button. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Ken got punched in the mouth for talking to much, not that he's thought about it, one or five times....

Anyway, he was, nonetheless, excited to see one of his favorite people in the world. Wonshik was able to see him everyday because he offered his free period for taking care of the "handicapped" kids, which he preferred to call normal students. Also with one of his favorite teachers who didn't think Wonshik was some kind of delinquent because of his looks.

Just because he had a few tattoos, a piercing, purple hair, and some makeup on, doesn't mean he's going to skip class, flip off teachers, and vandalize property. Having a tattoo artist as a mom and a makeup artist as a sister gave him some of those qualities. Actually, he always completed his homework on time, got a decent "B-" to "B+" on almost every test, and was barely late, except for the times he would sleep through his alarm and then wake up after first period had started. People just liked to judge him because of his looks and don't want to take the time to get to know him.

Jaehwan looked over at Wonshik, snapping his fingers in his face and pouting like a child when he realized he wasn't listening. The purple haired male came back to reality, looking to Jaehwan who was glaring like a puppy. Jaehwan and his cuteness, never gets old.

"You weren't listening again," Jaehwan crossed his arms over his chest, the pout on his face still there while he turned his face forward and glared at the air.

"Sorry, hyung, I got lost in thought, again." Wonshik apologized with a sheepish smile, holding the strap of his over the shoulder school bag.

Jaehwan huffed through his nose, dropping his arms and rolling his eyes, "It's okay~... Like I was saying-" he continued on, this time complaining about another teacher of his.

Oops, and there Wonshik goes, tuning Jaehwan out again as they turned into the gates of their school and walked through the large oak doors.

The hallway was crowded with students talking or texting, getting their supplies, or simply couples acting all weird and...coupley. Walls were covered with plain blue metal lockers and beige paint, also covered with posters for the drama club and choir. There was a trophy case that both boys passed and about three water fountains. Bathrooms were nearest to one of the far right water fountains, where most couples make out by.

First bell rang with an automated shriek, signalling students that class would start soon, a silent threat behind the first one to encourage kids to be on time to class. Wonshik and Jaehwan parted ways, sending each other off with a 'goodbye.' A sigh left Wonshik's lips as he thought about how long it would take until he got to see his best friend. Lets just say it's going to be a long few hours.

 

~~~

 

Leading up to the last 10 minutes until this class was over, Wonshik was bored out of his mind. They were learning about matrices and inequalities. It didn't help that he was restless, his leg bouncing up and down as he watched the teacher write some math problems on the board and telling the class that once they were finished, to get their homework. Wonshik wasn't really good with math, so he bullshitted the answer with some of the correct work and handed in his loose piece of paper. By the time he grabbed his homework, the bell rang, releasing the students from the confinements of the classroom.

The tattooed boy rushed out like most everyone else, heading to the place he had been eager to get to. It was lunch time but he always ate in Mr. Cha's room with his charge, Taekwoon-aka-the boy Wonshik had the biggest soft spot for.

When he was nearing the class door, he slowed down, catching his breath and making it seem as though he wasn't rushing to get inside of the classroom. As he walked inside, he greeted Mr. Cha with a bow and as he got one in return, he made his way over to Taekwoon.

Jung Taekwoon, a kid who suffers from asperger syndrome, even though he doesn't suffer as bad with his disorder like other people in the class, he's had a big problem with developing his social skills, casting him out from the "normal' crowd and into the "freaks" category. That's one of the reasons he's in the class, he's slowly developing a sense of eye contact and conversation and recognizing certain emotions. It makes it super hard for Taekwoon to learn due to his lack of conversation skills and keeping focus sometimes, he doesn't really lose focus easily but it does happen. He has most of the emotions down, but still has problems with conversation and eye contact. Other from his social skills, he was a great person, super shy and cute, but very kind and selfless.

Since Wonshik had met Taekwoon outside of school by accident, he had wanted to know more about the boy. He was interesting to the purple haired student, especially since he had gotten frightened by Wonshik's appearance and ran for the hills. Hakyeon, Mr. Cha, was with him because he raised Taekwoon since he was five, conversed with Wonshik about why Taekwoon had run away - even though he knew Taekwoon didn't make it that far since there were crowds of people on the street -  that being a life the shy male didn't play with - and ended up finding Taekwoon and introducing the two.

After that, Wonshik started volunteering for Mr. Cha's class, taking lunch time and his free period after that to be Taekwoon's friend and help him develop more skills along the way. Also counts for community service hours and he definitely needed those.

The shy boy sat near a corner, a book in his hand and his lunch laid out on the table. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, telling Wonshik that he was very deeply interested in the book he was reading. Sitting down beside him, Wonshik waited for Taekwoon to greet him like normal.

Once Wonshik realized that Taekwoon might be way too interested in the book to recognize that he was sitting in front of him, he tapped the top of the book twice, grabbing the attention of the black haired boy. A small shy smile made its way onto Taekwoon's face as he lowered the book and flicked the hair from his eyes. Wonshik couldn't help but think that the boy was too pretty for his own good, always giving Wonshik that same look and always making him want to swoon. He wasn't making eye contact with Wonshik, which was pretty normal since he always felt awkward staring into people's eyes.

Shifting in his seat, Taekwoon sat up straighter, speaking in his feather light voice as he greeted the younger male. "Hello, Wonshik." His cheeks burned red as he felt like he was being awkward again, embarrassed at his awkwardness.

"Hi, Taekwoonie~," he cooed back, watching the other visibly relax and shyly look up through his eyelashes.

That move always drove Wonshik wild. Taekwoon always looked so breathtakingly innocent in those types of moments and Wonshik wanted nothing more then to hold the boy. When the tattooed man gave him a goofy smile, the older chuckled, fully relaxing and getting back into his comfortable state.

Placing a bookmark in the spot he stopped, he set the book down and dug into his lunch. He had been waiting for Wonshik to come and see him. Trust Wonshik to say that it's a big honor to have Taekwoon waiting for him to eat, especially since the elder loves food and never waits for anyone to start eating. They ate their lunches in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and each other's presence.

One of the things Wonshik has learned throughout the year he had spent helping out the class was that Taekwoon barely spoke due to his fear of being awkward and then being picked on, so they normally sat in silence until Wonshik could think of something that Taekwoon would be able to answer comfortably and see if his conversation skills had improved from the last time they had seen each other, mainly the day before.

As the two boys finished off their lunch, Wonshik had finally thought of something he knew Taekwoon always loved to talk about. He could listen to the older talk about nonsense all day, but this topic interested Wonshik just as much as the shy boy.

"So, how was music class today?"

 

~~~

 

The actual class period was about to start. Now that Wonshik had gotten Taekwoon talking, they were in a more comfortable space with each other. 

Mr. Cha walked back in, coming from an emergency meeting the principal had called during lunch, and waited for the bell to ring before heading towards Wonshik and Taekwoon. 

Wonshik had know Mr. Cha for a while, seeing as he was a regular in detention due to his teachers giving him detentions he didn't deserve. Someone did something inappropriate to another student, oh it was Wonshik cause he looks like the type of person to do it. Other students had learned to start blaming the purple haired teen for things because his teachers would just believe them, give him a detention, and then move on with the class. Mr. Cha had gotten curious once as to why he was basically always in detention, all Wonshik did was tell the truth. Hakyeon would've liked to put a stop to it, but it was out of his power, he didn't want to go around yelling at other teachers, he loved his job a little too much. Yet, the tattooed teen never let getting so many detentions get to his mood, he knew that Mr. Cha had his back if he ever got in bigger trouble due to his looks. 

Hakyeon stood in front of the pair of boys, a sweet smile on his caramel colored face as he looked at Wonshik and said, "Today we are going to work on Taekwoon's eye contact." He turned his gaze to the aforementioned, "You better try today, mister, we need your skills to improve more now that you're in senior year. " The shy boy nodded his head, Hakyeon cooing at him and ruffling his hair before walking away and giving another volunteer a task.

Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon, who looked very interested in the fabric of his jeans. Finally, the younger decided to tap the older's knee and get him to look up at him. When he couldn't stare into Wonshik's eyes for more then five seconds, the pierced teen decided to go another way. 

"Taekwoonie~ You wanna know a trick to eye contact?" He asked, smiling when the boy looked up for a second, telling him he was listening. He leaned forward, lightly gripping the shy boy's chin and lifting it so he was looking into his eyes, "When you look at someone, try and look at their nose or forehead until you get comfortable with eye contact, that way it looks like your making eye contact." Wonshik tapped the middle of the boys nose, then the middle of the boys eyebrows, watching as his eyes tried to find his finger. A small chuckle left the confinements of his mouth as he found Taekwoon adorable when his eyes crossed to find the younger's finger. 

Taking away both hands, Wonshik watched as Taekwoon followed both hands, both of them giggling to themselves. "Now that you know that trick, it should help you improve your eye contact. Has anyone ever taught you that before?" The shy boy shook his head. "Well, I'm glad to be the one who did."

 

~~~

 

After the class was over, Wonshik said goodbye to Taekwoon, waving and going off to his next class. He wish he had one of his last two periods with Taekwoon, but sadly he didn't. The older boy had two regular classes, English and Music Composition. He was able to handle the crowds in those classes, plus he was never forced to answer anything. The only thing Wonshik didn't like about it - Taekwoon too - was that some people decided to talk about him behind his back, making the senior feel bad about himself because he wasn't like other kids. 

Hakyeon had told him about the many times he had caught Taekwoon having a mental break down and calling himself nasty names. He felt angry and sad for the black haired boy, he just wanted to be treated like a normal person, was that so hard to ask for?

All Wonshik wanted to do was protect him from the cruel world, hold him and tell him everything was okay and that he would always be protected from harm ways. So, maybe the purple haired boy has a tiny, baby, little crush on Taekwoon. But he would never act upon it, feeling as though everything would always be platonic. 

 

~~~

 

It was finally after school and Wonshik was free to leave for home, however, he promised Hakyeon that he would watch Taekwoon for him.

One of Taekwoon's many fears was being alone, it was so bad that he would cry and cry until he was with someone he recognized or he would have a panic attack and would be found passed out on the floor. The dark skinned man learned about this when Taekwoon was only 8, leaving him for about 10 minutes to go and get their food from a store down the street. When he came back he found him in the middle of a panic attack looking about ready to blackout. 

Taekwoon had been abandoned by his parents at the young age of 4, he seemed to remember all of it. Nobody but Taekwoon knew the real reason behind his real parents leaving him. So, whenever Hakyeon left him alone for longer then 5 minutes, he would start crying his eyes out or have a panic attack. That's why he had to be watched by someone he trusted or Hakyeon would just have to take him everywhere. 

Even at this age, Taekwoon absolutely hated the feeling of being alone. Being abandoned at a young age and staying in an orphanage for less than a year with no one but himself and the someone that had to take care of him (who, by the way, didn't do their job correctly). It was only when Hakyeon found him did he start to feel loved by someone in this world. Mr. Cha was like a father to him, so when he left he thought he was being abandoned because he remembered the feeling of not being wanted anymore. It made Hakyeon very sad that he still thought like that, but he knew he couldn't help himself in thinking that way; he's already been through so much in life. 

Sometimes, Hakyeon would have Hongbin come over and watch Taekwoon, but he wasn't always available, being a student and all. Hongbin was Wonshik's age, but he had been helping in that class ever since middle school when he met Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk is a sophomore this year, he suffers from Heller's Syndrome - basically he acts like a child. Hongbin has been with him since seventh grade, when he was forced to help out with the special Olympics and was assigned to watch Sanghyuk. To be honest, he thought Sanghyuk was completely adorable and throughout the years worked with him to help develop his skills more. When Hongbin had been given special permission to help with the disabled kids class, he was excused from PE and basically had most classes with Sanghyuk as his charge. 

Hongbin was sometimes able to watch Taekwoon and sometimes brought Sanghyuk over due to his parents knowing Taekwoon. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were very shy around each other at first, but when they became friends and Sanghyuk found out that Taekwoon was older, they were both so cuddly with each other. The shy black haired boy knew how to entertain Hyogi, as he called him, while also being relaxed and calmed down. 

As Wonshik walked to Taekwoon and Hakyeon's place, he observed the wilderness around him. Green trees swaying in the light winter breeze of South Korea. The bright yellow sun peeking from behind a few white clouds. Cold air flowing through the purple opulent strands of hair atop his golden skinned face. Rabbits and lizards dashed in and out of the redolent bushes. 

The teen walked inside of the indoor apartment complex rubbing his hands together for friction as he walked three flights of stairs before getting to the right hallway. He was winded, he hadn't been on his regularly scheduled diet or been going to the gym like he normally did. It had only been 3 days and he could feel the difference. Walking down the hall, he knocked on apartment #243, waiting for someone to answer. 

Hakyeon appeared at the door, a smile on his face as he huffed and puffed air in and out of his tiny body. "Glad...you could...make it," He panted loudly, motioning him inside while stepping aside. 

"Mr.Cha- I mean, Hakyeon-hyung, why are you so out of breath?" Wonshik asked, stepping inside and setting his bag by the door next to his shoes and his jacket on the coat rack because it was nice and toasty in the small apartment. 

"Oh, I was just..." He heaved in a breath, "...just running around the apartment to tidy it up and prepare for Sanghyuk coming over. Kind of have to...baby proof the place." The elder closed the door and locked it behind the teenager, patting him on the back. "I'm not as young as I used to be." 

 

~~~

 

Hakyeon finished baby proofing the place, he got cleaned up to go to a teacher training they had that night and he wouldn't be back until around 10. Wonshik offered to watch Taekwoon for him, telling his parents he was staying at Jaehwan's and had to promise to finish all his homework for the next day - which he would've done anyway. He also had to buy Jaehwan some new makeup for lying to his parents and letting him "stay" at his house. 

Taekwoon had been in his room the whole time, so Wonshik and Hakyeon went and told him that Hakyeon would be leaving but Wonshik would be there the entire time, plus Sanghyuk and Hongbin would be over for dinner and stay for a few hours after. When the shy boy finally seemed to understand why Hakyeon was leaving, both of the teens went to see their hyung off.

Hakyeon smiled at the two and said as he left, "Okay, pizza money is on the counter, Hongbin and Hyogi should be over at around 6, and Taekwoon needs to finish his homework, take a bath, and be in bed by 9:30." 

Wonshik nodded and grinned at the older, "Doesn't sound like a problem." 

The dark skinned man simpered as he reached out and pet Taekwoon's hair, watching the younger lean into the touch. "Just know, Taekwoon gets a little...helpless when he's sleepy, he might want you to take care of him, but you've gotta be strict. " Hakyeon turned his gaze to the fragile boy, "You better be good, listen to Wonshik," a shy nod was thrown the elder's way. 

Dropping his hand, Hakyeon grabbed the door knob as he was about to leave, but not without one last word, "And Wonshik, " he turned his head slightly to look at the youngest, "if anything happens to Taekwoon, I'll kill you." 

Wonshik nodded instantly, not doubting the threat as he swallowed, his adams apple bobbing as he watched Hakyeon leave the two of them alone in the apartment. Silence rang inside the small space, making Taekwoon a bit anxious. The purple haired boy turned to the older, a nervous smile on his face as he spoke to break the silence in the room, "We should get to our homework."

 

~~~

 

A knock echoed throughout the silent room, Wonshik working on his math homework and Taekwoon sitting on the couch with a book in his hands since he finished his homework a while ago. The younger got up off the floor, grabbing the money off the counter and opening the door. He collected the pizza and paid the man, locking the door behind him and setting the pizza on the counter. 

Taekwoon looked up from his book at the smell of food, getting off the couch and looking ready to devour the whole thing. One look up at Wonshik and he almost, _almost_ , broke, but he couldn't let him eat before Hongbin and Sanghyuk got there.

"No, Taekwoon. Don't even think about touching it until they have gotten inside, sat down, and have gotten their pieces." Wonshik said, hearing a whimper fall from the older's lips. "Just because you whine, doesn't mean I'm going to let you eat any before they get here." 

Taekwoon started reaching for the box while holding Wonshik's eyes to his own, wondering if he could see him. A glare set on the purple haired teen's face, challenging the pale male to continue what he was doing. 

"Don't make me do it, Taek." He warned, his eyes watching a mischievous glint flash through the shorter's coffee brown irises. 

Slowly, the elder's hand crept toward the pizza box, ignoring the warning he was given and landing a hand on the cardboard. The tanned man's face split into a tiny smirk as he then saw the fear flash through Taekwoon's eyes, like he just now understood what would happen if he disobeyed. Then he was off, the shorter man with the pretty complexion running to hide in his room before Wonshik could catch him. He was too late though, feeling the younger male holding his waist in a soft yet vice hold, starting to tickle him with one hand. 

A melody of laughs rang throughout the entire apartment, running through the thin walls and reverberating in the tanned boy's ear. Beauty; that's the word that Wonshik thinks of right when he hears the summery sound. He loved it so much, wanted to listen to a recording of the glorious sound, knowing he would never get tired of hearing it. 

After a few minutes of the ticklish torture, Wonshik let him go, letting the boy hold onto him as he calmed down. Pants of relief flew passed Taekwoon's lips as he rested his forehead on the taller's shoulder. 

When Wonshik laid eyes on Taekwoon again, he couldn't help but think that he was even more beautiful. A small goofy smile playing on his plump pink lips, inky ravenous hair creating shadows over his milky pale face and chatoyant eyes. This boy was special, not because he had something that made him different from most, but because he was at a level no one else could reach - at least in Wonshik's eyes. 

When both boys had settled down, a knock, much like the first one but softer, circled the tiny apartment. It was exactly 6 o'clock when Wonshik opened the door to let Hongbin and Hyuk in, smiling as he greeted the two and let them inside. Hyuk ran straight over to Taekwoon, cuddling up to him while babbling about what he did before he came over. He was exactly like a little kid and no one in that apartment saw it as weird or freaky for someone his age to act like that. 

 

~~~

 

Dinner had finished well over an hour ago as Hyuk and Taekwoon cuddled on the couch and watched the Mr. Peabody and Sherman movie for the millionth time. But for Hyogi, Taekwoon would watch it a billion times, even though he practically knew every line of the movie. The only problem he had was he couldn't pick up on the humor, another challenge Asperger's Syndrome throws at its victims. 

He would laugh slightly when Hyuk did, always remembering the time they had first watched the movie and Taekwoon kept asking what was so funny about certain points of it. Now that he could understand and identify when someone was joking or trying to be funny, he could make a reaction for it. He still may not understand it all that well, but he knew that he would be called a freak if he didn't know when or what someone was joking about. 

Wonshik and Hongbin watched the two, seeing how well Taekwoon handled Hyuk. When Hyuk would point at the screen and laugh while trying to explain the scene again, Taekwoon would smile, nod, and chuckle at his behavior. He genuinely seemed interested in every single thing Hyuk tried to re-explain in his own words, only to fail because of his limited vocabulary. It was cute either way though, making small smiles appear on both the caretaker's faces. 

Another hour later and Taekwoon was practically cradling Sanghyuk in his lap, petting the younger's hair to lull him to sleep. A gentle smile played on the elder's lips as he cuddled the child-like sophomore, feeling exhaustion hit his body in waves. They were both half asleep, Sanghyuk more out of it then Taekwoon though. 

Hongbin stood from the chair at the counter island, looking at Wonshik as he stretched his tired limbs, "Well, I should get him home and ready for bed. School still exists tomorrow so..." he rolled his eyes and went to go collect Sanghyuk. 

Hyogi whined loudly when he was taken from the eldest hyung's arms, holding onto Hongbin and wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, almost like a koala. Taekwoon was startled awake, Hongbin giving him a sweet dimpled smile before heading off after giving and receiving goodbyes from both boys. 

Wonshik locked the door after Hongbin walked out, going over to Taekwoon and finding him dozing off. 

"Alright, Taekwoon, let's get you ready for bed." He lightly shook his hyung and helped the sleepy boy up, supporting his weight as they made it to the bathroom. He set the shorter on the toilet, lightly poking at his cheeks to wake him up more. "If you can get your pajamas and trunks for me, I'll help you wash and dry. " The boy with the feline eyes blinked rapidly before nodding and walking off like he was going to fall asleep in the middle of the simple task. Actually, Wonshik didn't really doubt that thought. 

Anyway, Wonshik filled the tub with warm water, checking the temperature before waiting for Taekwoon to come back. Relief eddying it's way down his body as he watched the boy walk in with fresh pajamas and swim trunks. A smile formed on his lips as he asked Taekwoon to change in his trunks while Wonshik faced the opposite way to give him privacy. Ruffling and the sound of two zippers with a light tap on Wonshik's shoulder told him he was ready. 

Sinking down in the tub must've been relaxing, especially with the exaggerated sigh that passed through the older boys pretty red bitten lips. Wonshik grabbed a wash cloth, dipping it in the water as he drizzled some soap inside of it and rubbed it between his palms to created suds. He rubbed up and down the boys chest and back, feeling him relax even more then more before. 

As soon as he finished cleaning his body, Wonshik wet his hands, pouring some medicated shampoo on his hand and rubbing it into the inky perfect mess of discombobulated strands on top of Taekwoon's head. His scalp was very sensitive and Taekwoon had a habit of scratching his scalp which caused for it to become more and more itchy until it made someone want to sob, that's why it was medicated instead of standard shampoo.

Wonshik massaged the forming liquid into his scalp, feeling Taekwoon drop his head and leaning into the wonderful feeling of someone's hands in his hair. Something else that the purple haired teen learned about the older was that he liked when people played with his hair or rubbed his back - something Hakyeon had continued to do throughout the years when he couldn't sleep on his own. 

Frequently, Wonshik nudged Taekwoon's hair, making sure the older didn't fall asleep, before he washed out all the shampoo and placed a dab of conditioner in it. Once done, he helped Taekwoon out and dried him of the water droplets covering his lean body. When Taekwoon was completely dry, he let the boy dress himself while he waited outside the door, again another show of privacy, and walked - practically carried - the boy to bed. 

Taekwoon liked the feeling of being taken care of, feeling as though he actually mattered to someone that did this of their own free will. Having Wonshik baby him, even though he was told by Hakyeon to be strict with Taekwoon, made him want to hold onto Wonshik forever, wanting him to continue the spoiling treatment even if it made him a brat. Wonshik didn't seem to mind, at least that's what it looked like, so he wanted it to continue, wanted to feel wanted. Nothing close to what his parents had done to him. 

He felt ridiculous when he would cry or start to have a panic attack when he was alone, but he knew perfectly well that Hakyeon would never leave him by himself. It made him feel even worse as bad thoughts filled his pretty little head and forced him into a state of sadness and panic. That's why he needed someone that knew him and Hakyeon well because he needed the reassurance that Hakyeon still loved him like a son, as he was always told by the man himself. 

In the time it took for Taekwoon to have an internal monologue of why he liked having Wonshik around and why he needed him around, Wonshik had basically carried him to his bed, setting him down gently on the fabric of his sheets and throwing the comforters over his body. A fond look crept into Wonshik's eyes, another smile appearing on his small lips as he saw the older staring up at him with eyes glazed with sleep. 

"Go to sleep, Taekwoon, you're tired." Wonshik said softly, petting back the boy's hair as he stared back into those sleepy, coffee brown irises. 

A nod moved Taekwoon's hair in the younger's palm, making him purr like he was a cat. With those chatoyant eyes, Wonshik didn't see how he couldn't be compared to one. His eyes drifted closed eventually, Wonshik's warm hand still sliding through the strands of lush hair, coaxing the older into a deep sleep. 

Once Wonshik heard a soft rumble in the elder's throat, he knew he was passed out, exhausted from today's events. He pulled away, putting Taekwoon's swim trunks in the wash basket before going to clean the plates they used earlier, waiting for Hakyeon to return. 

 

~~~

 

Over the weekend, Wonshik couldn't stop thinking about a unique, special, black haired person. Taekwoon, obviously. It drove him crazy thinking about the elder man; his feline eyes, pretty pink lips that he always worried with his teeth, inky black mop adorning his head and framing his face, and the chic and stoic look that completed his entire style of intimidation. 

He knew he had a thing for the black haired beauty, but he never thought that he was this into him. A sigh escaped his small lips as he tuned back into his math class, something he needed to start listening to since he is starting to get lost and not understand anything in. 

A little later into the period, pieces of paper were being throw throughout the room. The teacher had left the class to go and get the homework from the printer, returning as a piece of paper coincidentally flew into her face, making her drop the stack of paper in her hands. Wonshik furrowed his eyebrows at the papers on the floor, leaning back into his chair as the teacher glared at the students in the class. 

And that's how Wonshik got detention today, having done nothing but be blamed and, all of a sudden, he did it without even moving. He walked down the hall with a scowl, growling as he walked across campus to the detention hall for lunch.

Taekwoon would probably be mad at him, especially since he waits for him to eat, and would have to treat him to food the next time he saw him. But it was always worth it to him, seeing Taekwoon eat a feast by himself and then smile happily as he thanked and forgave Wonshik for being busy during lunch. 

When he turned his slip into the teacher supervising detention, taking a seat in a desk far from the teachers and getting some homework out to start on. Other students filed into the room one by one,  handing in their slips and taking random seats in the empty classroom. Soon the teacher was coming around, making sure that everyone was working on something productive and then going to sit at her desk. 

Wonshik took his phone out, seeing as the teacher had her nose stuck in a book. She seemed to be lost to reality so he continued to openly use his phone as well as some of the other students in the class. 

Ten minutes tick by slowly, Wonshik bored out of his mind without Taekwoon by his side to look so cute while stuffing his cheeks with food. Which reminded him, it was lunch, he needed to eat, duh. But he was stopped by a text from Hongbin.

**Hongbin:**

**Get here ASAP, we're outside at the back of the school. It's Taekwoon.**

**Wonshik:**

**I'm on my way.**

 

Wonshik got up from his seat abruptly, some of the students jumping at his sudden stance. The teacher became alarmed as Wonshik got up and started heading for the door. 

"Mr. Kim, you cannot leave detention! " She said strictly, but he ignored her and kept walking, almost fully outside the door when she threatened, "If you leave then that's a weeks detention. "

A mean look crossed the purple haired teens face as he turned and sent his eyes straight to the teachers, walking out of the class. Once he was far enough he broke out into a full on sprint, he needed to get to Taekwoon, he needed to know if he was okay. 

This boy meant everything to him, if anything happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. What if Taekwoon got hurt badly? What if he was having a mental breakdown? He could only try and find out as he went all the way around the school to the backside, particularly because he was all the way across campus and that was no easy run. 

As he neared the back of the school, he hooked a right at the last corner, finding Hongbin cradling Hyuk, a tall guy with greyish brown hair and a shorter guy with black hair standing around Taekwoon as he sat on the ground, head down and covering his face with his hands. 

Wonshik panted loudly, holding onto the wall as he tried to ask what was wrong but couldn't. Hyuk looked to be sobbing his eyes out on Hongbin's shirt and the two random guys were conversing silently as they stood near Taekwoon, which Wonshik didn't like one bit. 

Crossing the two guys, the junior covered Taekwoon, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his hair, hearing the smallest whimpers fall from his shaking form. He looked over at the two people he recognized, asking, "Hongbin, what happened?" 

 

_Hongbin had left Hyuk for five minutes, five minutes! When he came out of the bathroom he wasn't there. Normally, Hyuk was very good at listening to his boyfriend so he knew something major had to catch the boy's attention to make him leave._

_Worry crept into Hongbin's expression as he searched the school top and bottom, panic rising in his chest as he thought about the promise he made to Hyuk and his father. He said he would always look after Hyukkie, always protect him from harm because that's what he wanted to do for the rest of his life with him. Determination filled his chest as he went around the school again, trying to keep calm and thinking of Hyuk's favorite places. The garden! The younger always loved to run around the garden, he also loved to attack Hongbin with kisses and affection in any way he can show it._

_The school garden was near the back of the school, so once he got there he heard fighting, running over to the wall to the back of the school. He saw Taekwoon holding Hyuk tightly as he cried into his shoulder, the elder trying to calm him down as two random guys protected the both of them._  
  
_Taekwoon wasn't a fighter, he couldn't hurt a fly. He would playfully hit and bite someone close to him, but he would never be able to hit someone for any other reason. A big purple bruise formed on the older's jaw, showing that he put up some sort of fight._  

_Hongbin rushed over immediately, connecting eyes with Taekwoon and watching as the older fought slightly with the youngest one there to show that Hongbin was there. Small whines and whimpers fell from the boys mouth as he tried to continue holding onto Taekwoon. Finally, when the black haired oldest told him Hongbin was behind him, he practically flew into the others hold, crying and sobbing into his shoulder, trying to tell him what happened._

_Once the attackers fled, the two guys, Chanyeol and Minseok, came over. Checking on the two they just saved from those bullies._

 

Wonshik listened to Hongbin's side of the story then looked at the two other guys, watching as one of them had their arms crossed while the other as biting his lip nervously. Getting up, the purple haired male walked over to the two, one of them looking like a kicked puppy as he wrung his hands and chewed his bottom lip. The other just had a hand on the boys shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. 

Formally, Wonshik bowed to the two, lifting himself and saying, "Thank you for protecting them. It means a lot to me. " A small smile graced his lips as he stared at the two's reaction. 

The shorter, more calm one, spoke first, "We couldn't let them get away with hurting them. I have a brother who's autistic, so it just makes it even worse." The look in his eyes were truthful and hurting, taking a quick glance at the two boys that were almost hurt badly if they had not stepped in. He turned back to the younger man in front of him, "I'm Minseok, Kim Minseok. And this is my boyfriend Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol. " The taller boy, Chanyeol as he just learned, blurted slightly, still a little nervous. "And-and Minseok's right, Jongdae, his brother, is the sweetest person, I couldn't have stood back and watched as they got beat, that's just cruel." 

Wonshik gave the two a wide smile, "I'm Wonshik, Kim Wonshik. That one over there, " he pointed to the black haired boy, " is Taekwoon and the crying one is Sanghyuk. The one holding him is Hyuk's boyfriend, Hongbin. " 

After the three talked about the situation for a little bit, Wonshik figured he could get back to Taekwoon, seeing as he had not been talking or doing anything other then having his hands cover his face. Something was wrong and the younger teen wanted to help him out. 

~~~

 

Chanyeol and Minseok had left after making sure that Hyuk was okay and Wonshik reassuring them that Taekwoon would be too. When they had finally left, Wonshik made his way over to the black haired older, petting his hair and asking, "Taek? Did they hurt you?" A small whimper was his reply, shaking his head as a signal that he didn't want to talk about it. 

"Okay, come on, let's go find Hakyeon-hyung. " Taekwoon whimpered again, feeling Wonshik tug on his elbow. 

"Actually, Hakyeon-hyung isn't here today. They wanted him to go to training for the day, I was supposed to watch over Taekwoon after school." Hongbin cut in, lifting his taller boyfriend and cradling him in his arms. 

Wonshik bit his lip before speaking, "Then I'll go with you. We can call hyung and just ditch school for now. He'll surely understand. "

A hesitant nod came from Hongbin seconds later, walking off campus with Wonshik as he had finally gotten Taekwoon to get up. He was still hiding his face by looking down but Wonshik just put it to the side for now, knowing he'll be finding out why later. 

They got into separate cars after Hongbin gave him the key to Mr. Cha's apartment, telling Wonshik that he was taking Hyuk home and telling his parents what happened. Apparently, Hyuk had somehow gotten the story out around his sobs quietly. Now Wonshik knew part of the story but he needed to fully know what happen and only Taekwoon held that information. 

Once inside the apartment, the slightly taller teen asked, "Why are you hiding your face from me, Taekwoon?" He sounded extremely serious and it made the older whimper pathetically - it was pathetic in his mind anyway. A sigh came from the younger as he sat next to Taekwoon, raising a hand to rub his back, something that soothed and relaxed the older before he asked for him to tell him what happened. 

Finally, Taekwoon opened up, telling him the other part to the story.

 

_Taekwoon was mad because Wonshik hadn't come to lunch yet and the poor boy was hungry. Since Hakyeon wasn't there he had no one eat with. He knew Hyuk and Hongbin went to the bathroom, but he didn't feel like eating without anyone there. He decided to go and find Wonshik instead._

_Instead of finding Wonshik, the black haired male watched as Hyuk was being dragged outside. The poor boy was whimpering as they pulled him outside by his ear, spitting threats at him if he didn't stay quiet._

_You would think that people would see the two bullies dragging the helpless boy outside but no, no one saw a thing because somehow barely anyone was outside. Taekwoon followed them silently, wanting to see what they were going to do to his Hyogi._

_As they stopped behind the school, the two boys hauled Hyuk to the ground and started throwing insults at him like punches and kicks. The younger was horrified, whimpering and whining as they caged him in and kept him there as he tried to escape._

_That's when Taekwoon took action, ramming his shoulder into the two boys to get them away from the now sobbing boy. He stood in front of him like a shield, but was sent to the ground when one of them gripped the collar of his shirt and the other socked him in the jaw. That was also when Chanyeol and Minseok had jumped in, restraining the bullies from hurting them fully._

_Before the older could register the pain, he grabbed Hyuk and held him tightly, mutter soft apologies as he tried to calm him and tell him that they were going to be okay._

 

By the end of the story, Taekwoon was practically sobbing and holding onto Wonshik tightly as the younger had pulled him in for a hug during the story. He became murmurous as he spoke softly into his ear to calm to older down. 

"Shikkie, " He whined, "I-I don't understand, why? Why did they do-do it?" Taekwoon gripped his shirt tighter. 

"Nobody but those who have done it could tell you, Taekwoon-hyung." The purple haired boy responded, rubbing the older's back in a soothing motion. "I'm sorry." 

 

~~~

 

Later in the day, Taekwoon let Wonshik examine his bruise. There was only one on his chin and it was a deep purplish blue and it made Wonshik's blood boil with anger. How could someone hurt an angel such as Taekwoon? How could they even consider touching _his_ angel?!

Now Taekwoon laid with his head on Wonshik's lap, thick fingers running through his inky black hair as he calmed down from earlier, a small sniffle here and small cough there. 

"Taekwoon-hyung? Do you want something to eat?" Wonshik whispered, pushing back some hair that fell into the older boys eyes. 

The shy boy shook his head, leaning further into the younger's touch. 

"Do you just want to sleep?" A nod messed up Taekwoon's hair again, making Wonshik pull it back to the side of his face, glancing at the man's side profile. "Alright, come on." He hauled the older man up, following the shy boy to his room. 

Taekwoon immediately laid down, laying on his side with his hands sandwiched between the pillows and the side of his face. Wonshik sat next to him, running his hands into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. A hum came from the elder, almost like a purr of sorts, as he continued with the same pattern of scratching and letting the strands of hair flow through his fingers. 

"Okay, hyung, I'm gonna be in the living room while you sleep, " Wonshik spoke in his deep and soothing voice, slowly letting his fingers flow like fluid through his hair and fall to the side. 

As he got up without protest from the older, he turned to leave the room. A hand on his wrist stopped him though, making him pause to look at the silent boy who was now staring at him in desperation, pleading for him to stay. Not one word fell from Taekwoon's pretty pink lips, and all it took for Wonshik to stay was that particular look. 

Sitting back down on the bed, Wonshik fully laid down as Taekwoon kept his hand wrapped around his wrist, holding the younger there and not intending to let go. So, they both lay there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. 

Leaning forward, they both didn't know what to do, it was just instinct making them lean further and further into each other until their lips touched and complete bliss tingled throughout each of their bodies. Wonshik scooting closer and resting his hand on the nape of his neck as he held the elder there. 

A whimper fell from Taekwoon's mouth, he didn't understand why he felt the urge to continue pressing his lips to Wonshik's. Why he wanted to be wrapped in his warmth all day long without him leaving his side. 

When they pulled apart, Taekwoon whined, not liking the feeling of losing all the warmth that was there seconds ago. It was like a high and the jet black haired boy didn't want to lose it. Wonshik shushed him, smiling happily as the older boy leaned in for more.

Another peck on the lips settled the distressed boy, a light red blush on his cheeks as he received one more peck, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Relief flooded over Wonshik's lips as Taekwoon let out a satisfied sigh, leaning up for another kiss on his lips. 

Pulling the older flush against his body, Wonshik felt how awkwardness radiated off of the other, but soon he calmed down and was able to fall asleep in his hold. 

 

~~~

 

Hakyeon opened the door to his apartment, having gotten a call about what happened at school from Hongbin. He also listened to the message Wonshik left for him, telling him Taekwoon was alright. Immediately, he rushed to Taekwoon's room, wondering where Wonshik was because, obviously, they couldn't leave him alone, especially not after what happened. 

Swinging the door to Taekwoon's room open, Hakyeon paused in the door frame, a gasp slipping past his small yet plump lips. A smile graced his face, practically lighting up the entire room as he saw the two boys on the bed. Both of their legs were tangled together as Taekwoon had shoved himself under Wonshik's chin, his arms thrown around the other's chest. Wonshik was holding his waist, his breath panning the skin of Taekwoon's forehead. 

It was beautiful. Mr. Cha knew exactly what it meant. He had known since Wonshik had first seen Taekwoon that they would end up together, he was just waiting for the boy to grow some balls and go for it. 

His smile never dissipated as he closed the door softly behind him, going to the kitchen to make himself a midnight snack - which wasn't really a midnight snack because it was only 9:30 - and calling Jaehwan to tell Wonshik's parents that he was sleeping over at his. 

 

~~~

 

Sunshine burst through the tiny slits in the curtains on the windows, a small breeze flowing through the crack at the bottom. It was peaceful and quiet. Wonshik felt warm and didn't seem to want to move at all, but he knew he would have to get up eventually. Reaching in his pocket he checked the time, 6:20, his phone flashed in his face. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked down at the sleeping beauty before him, pulling him a little closer and placing a heart melting kiss on his forehead. 

Taekwoon slept away, snuggled into Wonshik's warmth as he was in a deep dreamless sleep. Wonshik admired the man before him; parted lips, long eyelashes adorning his pale cheeks, a peaceful look across his entire face, and his black hair falling over one eye as he faced the purple haired teen in his sleep. 

He really is an angel, something that no one should be able to lay a single finger on. The younger's gaze traveled down to the bruise on his chin, reaching his hand up to lightly caressed his cheek and jaw, while flicking his hair from his closed eyes. If someone looked up the definition of beautiful, he bet they would find a picture of Taekwoon right under it. 

Taking another glance at his phone, Wonshik saw that it was 6:45 already and sighed loudly. How he hated how time somehow sped up on school days. Slowly, he started to untangle himself from Taekwoon, when the older man stirred, Wonshik would place his hand on his hair and coax him back to sleep. Honestly, Wonshik would be lying if he said it wasn't the cutest thing in the world. 

Finally, when he got away from the jumble of limbs he was going to sneak and see if Hakyeon had come back, but when he turned around to leave, a hand shot out and wrapped around his forearm in a strong grip. A whimper like noise came from the sleeping beauty on the sheets as he turned back around. 

Wonshik sat back down on the bed, feeling Taekwoon tug him closer and mutter something close to "warm". A smile lit up Wonshik's face as he leaned down and place a kiss on his sleeping beauty's forehead, feeling him get closer and snuggle against his thigh. 

"Hyung~, I have to go see if Hakyeon-hyung is back." The smile never left his face as he pet and ran his fingers through Taekwoon's hair. 

The older one in the room shook his head, holding onto Wonshik tighter. He didn't want his source of warmth leaving, it was just too pleasurable to give up. Of course, Wonshik was just a little stronger then Taekwoon and could pull away at anytime, but he was whipped for the other teen and wasn't trying very hard to get away. 

It was going to be a long morning.

 

~~~

 

After school, one of the best times. He had talked to his parents the moment he remembered that they still existed and they explained to him how Jaehwan had called and said he was sleeping over. Wonshik wondered how Jaehwan knew to call his parents but just passed it off as Hongbin calling Jaehwan and telling him what happened. 

Wonshik knocked on the apartment door, let in by Hakyeon with a smile. Returning the smile, he immediately went to Taekwoon's room, his smile brightening when he found the older fondling with the hoodie that was too big for him. Actually, Wonshik recognized that hoodie. 

"Are wearing my hoodie, Hyung~?" He cooed at the older who turned bright red at the question. Why was he so cute?

"M-Mayb-be." Taekwoon replied shyly, the air shifting awkwardly as he turned from the other's view. 

"Don't get awkward with me~" Wonshik simpered, getting closer and waiting for Taekwoon to face him fully. Once he did, Wonshik leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips, bringing his hand up and gently cupping his jaw being very courteous of the bruise that lay there. When he pulled away, the elder sighed contently, feeling the younger's gaze on his face. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head up slightly, moving his eyes along Wonshik's handsome features until he was at his nose, moving up a little further and connecting his eyes with the other. 

It was magical, connecting his eyes with the older again. This time was different though, there looked to be fondness in those coffee brown orbs of shyness and awkwardness. A big smile lit up the younger's face, a bright light flickering behind his eyes as he held eye contact. 

"You're holding eye contact with me, " He pointed out, his face like a puppy getting a new toy that squeaked. 

Taekwoon slowly nodded, surprised that he was holding eye contact with the younger and not feeling awkward or any struggle to keep it up. Wonshik's smile only became goofier as he suddenly stood up and stared at the elder enthusiastically. 

"You actually held my eye contact! Yes! Taekwoon-hyung, this is a big milestone!" He was so happy, he leaned down and placed a quick peck on the embarrassed boys lips. "I've gotta tell Hakyeon-hyung!" 

Wonshik rushed out of the room like a dog approaching the door when its owner returned. He made it to the living room in a hurry, but froze instantly as he stared in shock at the two on the couch. A tiny gasp slipped past his lips as he made a weird noise of shock. 

There sat Hakyeon and Jaehwan...sitting closely to each other and...making out. But they were brought out of their session as they heard Wonshik's weird noise. The two immediately pulled apart, moving away from each other and looking down at the ground in shame. 

"Hakyeon-hyung, Jaehwan-hyung? What-What were you doing?" He asked, eyes still wide with shock. 

 

~~~

 

It took Wonshik an hour to process what he had been told. He was still feeling the shock but at the same time he knew what was going on. 

His best friend and his favorite teacher were...together? They were together.  _They_ were together.  _They were together._ It hit him hard, especially since Jaehwan was his best friend and they basically told each other everything. Yet, he couldn't stay mad, for he knew why he had kept it from him. 

On top of that they had dragged Taekwoon into it. The boy knew they were together but he didn't get why they weren't allowed to be together in public. Actually, the truth is that Taekwoon had walked in on them also, but they were just cuddling that time, or at least that's how Taekwoon explained it. 

Now he laid on Taekwoon's bed, the aforementioned hugging him tightly with his head resting on his chest. It gave Wonshik time to process what had gone on, what he saw, what he wasn't told. It also kept him calm because he didn't want to make a scene in front of Taekwoon, he didn't want to scare the older. 

"Are you okay with it?" Taekwoon asked, his voice sounding like a feather that had been dipped into honey. It took Wonshik a second to answer the elder. 

"Yes, yes, of course I'm okay with it. I'm just trying to understand why I wasn't told about this?" He wasn't sure what was taking him so long to understand, but he knew it was something there that bothered him. 

The two boys were quiet again, sinking into the sound of silence ringing in their ears. A tidal wave of emotions swarmed Wonshik's mind as he turned to his right and took a deep breath, his nose now buried in Taekwoon's wild ink fringe.

Time ticked by as they let the silence continue to fill the room, allowing thoughts to slowly melt away and into the open air where they were carried out on the flowing breeze or deep ocean. It would take time to get over something like this, but Wonshik was willing to let it go. 

 

~~~

 

Average day at school so far, walking to school with Jaehwan, going to class, having lunch with Taekwoon, Hongbin, Hyuk, and Jaehwan while Hakyeon watched over his class - a few kisses here and there for Taekwoon -, finishing the class period, then after school. Wonshik now met up with the elder after school, but today he wanted to take him somewhere - he had already asked Hakyeon in advance if it was okay.

Driving down the road, the car was quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable and awkward but relaxed. The breeze flew through the cracks in the window, the cold air of South Korea flipping hair and blowing around their faces. 

Wonshik arrived at the destination, getting out of the car and waiting for Taekwoon to join him, his hand waiting for Taekwoon to fill it with his like a missing puzzle piece. He was so eager to show Taekwoon what lay behind the brush of the trees. 

Once their hands were laced together, Wonshik pulled the shy elder along, smiling lightly as he walked through the brush pass the trees, smelling the fresh pine. The sky was littered with bright stars as they finally made it to a clearing with a cliff at the end. It was beautiful; spots of phosphorescent flowers and grass, the trees swaying in the night breeze - even though it was only 7 -, and the edge of the cliff that led down to the ocean, waves crashing onto the line where the cliff and the water met. 

A slow smile came to Taekwoon face as he stared at the flower on the ground. Wonshik, eventually, brought him to the edge of the cliff - only when he was brave enough - and kept him a safe ways away from the edge, but it was just enough to see the glowing blue water shine in the night. 

After admiring the opening, Wonshik and Taekwoon sat between two spots of flowers, like a little protective circle. They held hands as they cuddle next to each other, Taekwoon's head resting on the younger's shoulder while Wonshik pressed his ear to the crown of his head. 

"You know, " Wonshik started, continuing to stare out into the open sky ahead, "I've liked you since you first ran away from me. You were so cute when you got frightened." A fond laugh fell from Wonshik's lips. "You were so awkward and shy, it made me think you were so adorable. Whenever someone insulted you I just wanted to teach them about how you feel when you are called such names." Taekwoon squeezed his hand to calm him, "But, you always told me to ignore it because you didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making you hurt, something I really respect about you. Even though I could see right through your thin walls - I could see you breaking - you still acted brave. I guess it made me even more than infatuated with you. 

I want to protect you; hold you and call you mine. I want to kiss you and tell you every day that you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I want to bathe you and take care of you as you fall asleep in my arms. I want you and only you, no one else. I want to go through the good and bad with you, to reassure you that you are wanted and loved. It's something I've never felt for anyone else before, but I don't know if it's love or not. I don't know but I want to find out with you beside me. I want to kiss you right now and forever, but then that would cut this short because I wouldn't want to stop. What I'm asking is, Will you be my boyfriend?"

Wonshik felt like crying at the silence. He didn't know if this would scare Taekwoon away because maybe he wouldn't understand, but instead he got the answer he had been wanting to hear for a while.

"Shikkie, I may not understand everything that has come from your mouth but I want to. I want you to teach me what you mean because right now I don't understand at all. But I do want most of the things you stated before, " an awkward laugh fell from the plump lips of the most beautiful person. "So, yes. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine. Will you accept me for what I am? For what I have? For what controls my life?"

"Taekwoon, " Wonshik lifted his head and Taekwoon followed, connecting eyes and simpering softly at his  _boyfriend,_ "I always have." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired when I read a fanfic about one of the character's having autism, it was the cutest thing, so I wanted to try for myself. I hope it was good!! 
> 
> Also those of you waiting for the next chapter of my book, I am sorry to keep you waiting, I wanted to get away from the book for a few days to get this out. I also wanted to write something longer than I normally do, and I am happy with the result. I will definitely be working on longer chapters if I have the chance. Thank you for staying along and I hope you loved the oneshot!!


End file.
